sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Dance Arc
The Fairy Dance Arc was the second arc of Sword Art Online as well as Sword Art Online Abridged. Introduction It had been two months since the end of the SAO incident. Although the majority of the 6,147 surviving players have been logged out successfully, 300 of them, including Asuna, had yet to awaken for unknown reasons. Meanwhile Kirito is trying to regain his life as Kazuto Kirigaya, which isn't easy since his sister has resumed her constant bullying of him. The only thing that keeps him going is his constant visits to Asuna in her hospital. But one day Asuna's father announces that he is going to marry her to an employee of his simply to avoid paying her medical bills, much to Kazuto's shock. However things get interesting when Kazuto discovers that a figure that looks extremely like Asuna was spotted in a new game called "ALfheim Online". Cast Main Edit * YamatoSFX as Kazuto Kirigaya/xVx_K1r1t0_xVx_KillMe : The male protagonist of the series. As in the original series, he is an extremely skilled combatant and one of the best players in the game. Since beating SAO he had became mildly famous. However, he is struggling to reintegrate into the real world, mostly because his sister keeps bullying him. * xbubblemunkyx as Asuna Yuuki/Asuna/Titania : The female protagonist of the series. On the surface she appears to be a nice caring person but beneath that she is a borderline psychotic person, also as a result of her upbringing. Despite this she pretends to be nice to people so people will like her for the person she wants people to see rather than the person she is. She is currently still held captive by her NerveGear and is trapped inside ALfheim Online. * Lennon Drake as Suguha Kirigaya/Leafa : Kazuto's sister. She is a very aggressively sporty and very sarcastic person, possible more than Kazuto. She constantly makes fun of Kazuto, particularly about him injuring his penis when he accidentally ripped out his catheter when he woke up, and especially about his "online wife" who she doesn't believes exists. Secretly though, she is Princess Leafa, heir to the throne of Sylvaine, in the game ALfheim Online. * redasatomato as Yui : As the therapist program of SAO, she was meant to manage and care for the players if and when they developed any psychological issues caused by the game. However, since day one, she has been unable to communicate with the players for reasons unknown even to her. As a result she fell into despair as she watched countless players die and/or go insane, unable to help. She ending up being Kirito and Asuna's adopted daughter in an attempt to understand why they fell in love with each other rather than killing each other. * KaiserNeko as Nobuyuki Sugou/Oberon : The man who was arranged to marry Asuna in order to stop her father paying her medical bills. He is a very perverted man who only hides his true nature from his boss, Shouzou Yuki. During the SAO incident he convinced Shouzou Yuuki to buy up the Aincrad servers in order to keep the players alive because it would look good on the company, as such he was the reason Kirito, Asuna and the other remaining players are still alive. Supporting Characters * Octopimp as Tiffany : An African American living in Japan and a former player in Sword Art Online. Since logging out of SAO he has regained his life as a barman at the "Dicey Cafe". Tiffany still dislikes Asuna, but he gave Kazuto the info that she was trapped in ALfheim Online so Kazuto could rescue her and be happy. * MrBuddyVA as Recon : A kind player of ALO, who is playing with a dodgy NerveGear, that he bought off the parents of an SAO victim, that randomly pulses the fear center of his brain and ambushes him with his deepest fears. * Jesse Inocalla as Cazmer : The Prince of the Sylphs, who is engaged to Leafa. Side Characters * BlazingAzureCrow as Shouzou Yuuki : Asuna's father. A greedy man who was almost tempted to cut his daughter's life support in order to save money on medical bills, but was only stopped when his lawyers pointed out that would "cause more problems that it would probably solve". So he opted to "marry her off" to one of his employees instead, even though he didn't know his name or what he was like. * BlazingAzureCrow as PantySmasher : A player of ALO. He unwinds from his job at the soup kitchen by pretending to be a sexual predator. * MrBuddyVA as Dylan/DeezGunz : A player of ALO who roleplays as a perverted Hillbilly. * FrozenFrost as Trevor/Keith : A player of ALO who roleplays as a perverted southerner. *Ken Tynan as Math Tree :A creepy tree, designed to teach kids math. Episode list Differences from the Original *The opening scene isn't as exaggeratedly cheery. **Kirito and Asuna don't talk either, sugary sweetly or otherwise. As such no tongue and cheek reference to how Kirito's apparent love of fishing coming out of nowhere. *Suguha isn't an aggressively sporty person like she's presented in the abridged series (although she is nationally ranked in Kendo); she's a kind girl who feels very distant from her brother. **She also doesn't directly insult Kazuto nor does she shout them through the wall. *Suguha doesn't mock her brother for ripping his catheter out, as that didn't happen in the series... though she does mock him for having an "online wife" but not to that extent. *Asuna's father isn't presented as an idiotic asshole, he actually cares about her... which makes his decision to marry her off when he knows she apparently has a boyfriend the more questionable. *It is never stated that Mr. Yuuki has a habit of buying Ferrari's, nor does he have an Italian Ferarri dealer, or at least one that he thinks is Italian. *Mr. Yuuki doesn't call Sugou "Versace" due to the fact that was what was written on his briefcase. *Sugou doesn't make Asuna "talk" by opening and closing her mouth with his finger. *A scene where Kazuto cries and Suguha comforting him and tucking him into bed and sleeping next to him is skipped. This is also followed by Suguha getting embarrased after waking up and realizing what she's done. This is most likely skipped because it didn't fit this version of Suguha. *Kazuto doesn't rant on Twitter after his meeting with Sugou. *Asuna doesn't spit on Oberon's face after he greets her. *Kazuto doesn't have trouble finding Andrew's bar. Therefore, he doesn't use that as an excuse to vent about how his life is going. *The drink Andrew offers isn't a "9-Up", it's a cup of coffee. **Additionally it isn't said that 9-Up needs to be boiled until it's brown unless it would be "hella toxic". *Due to the fact Andrew doesn't hate Asuna he isn't reluctant to tell Kazuto about her. *ALfheim Online's description isn't a jumbled mess that barely describes what it's like, nor does it have a message from the guy who wrote it talking about how his wife left him that didn't get edited out before the game was published. *Kazuto doesn't get distracted by the potential coolness of game's flight mechanic. *Kazuto doesn't vomit on Andrew's Jukebox. *Suguha isn't humming "I'm Flying" from Barbie Fairytopia before Kazuto returns. **Nor does it play during ALfheim Online's character creator. *Kazuto isn't tempted to let Suguha choke to death. *Suguha doesn't mock Kazuto at any point during their conversation. Nor, does Kazuto sing "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves. *Kazuto isn't exited to be a video game badass again, he's too worried about Asuna. *The game's start up feature doesn't have an annoying Goofy-esque character who talks to Kazuto like a five year old. *The name "Kirito" or any other variants is not taken. As such Kazuto isn't driven to madness nor does he end up with the name "xVx_K1r1t0_xVx_KillMe". *Kazuto doesn't pick being a Spriggan to make the whole ordinal end faster. *ALO is not distributed by Uplay. *Kirito doesn't briefly forget about Yui. *Yui did not fake her death to "lighten to mood", nor did she beg for help while in the jewel Kirito made... that we know of... *Yui isn't in such a rush to save Asuna in the original. *ALO doesn't have a profanity filter that replaces swear words/non child friendly words with child friendly alternatives. *The entire ALO server isn't a roleplay server. Everyone just takes the game really seriously for some reason. *The three Salamanders that are "ambushing" Leafa aren't named "General PantySmasher", "DeezGunz" and "Keith". Only one of them was given a name, and that was the leader, Kagemune. *None of the Salamanders chuck mayonnaise at Leafa. *Leafa doesn't portray herself as a noble woman who was rescued from the street by the leader of the Sylphs, nor is she saving herself until she marries a prince. **The person who is she is engaged to in the this version isn't called "Cazmer" in the original, he was called "Sigurd". And he wasn't trying to marry her, he was trying to recruit her to his team in order to gain more power in the Sylphs. *The main Salamander doesn't break character so he can lecture Leafa on how to roleplay better. *When Kirito arrives Leafa doesn't use him as a means to better portray her character. * Kirito doesn't throw his sword at the Salamander colonel after he mocks Kirito for being unable to fly. * The conversation between the two Salamander soldiers Kirito kills is added. * The Math Tree is an abridged series original. * Leafa doesn't deliberately let Kirito slam into the building out of spite. * Recon is revealed to own NerveGear that belonged to an SAO player who was died, this is not the case in the original. * The bit where a group of Sylphs invite Leafa to a "fox" hunt did not happen at all. * The in game goal to get to the top of the World Tree isn't called the "Race War" by the players. ** Nor is their racial violence in ALO. **Also, the players knew it was the goal of the game in the original, rather than it being a rumour like it is here. * ALO doesn't have mounts, certainly not cars. * Suguha finds out Kirito is her brother earlier on in the series compared to the original. **Instead she freaks out because she developed a crush on the mysterious stranger who sounds exactly like her brother. * Asuna doesn't correct Sugou for mispronouncing his username as "Oh-Bear-on", like he does in the dub. * Asuna doesn't attempt to bite Oberon's finger, she just kinda... lets him feel her up and attempt to remove her top. He only stops because he "doesn't want to force himself" on her. * Oberon's plan to brainwash people isn't based off of SAO charisma stat, although that would have sped things up a bit if it worked like that. ** He's also planning to use it for himself, rather than selling it to someone else. * Asuna doesn't break out while Oberon's back is turned, nor does she go on a bloodthirsty rampage. Navigation Category:Arcs Category:A to Z